Blog użytkownika:Mirakulum 2002/Klarisa - córka w.c wszystkie częśći
21.06 1 Nazywam się Klarisa moim ojcem jest władca ciem. Moje włosy są długie i złoto-kasztanowe Mam duże morskie oczy, lekko zadarty nos i pełne koralowe usta. Na co dzień nosze szarą tunikę a do tego długie spodnie koloru jasnego brązu. Gdy byłam mała, miałam około 7 lat ojciec podarował mi mirakulum szarego żbika teraz mam 16 lat. Jest to szary naszyjnik. Nie wiem jak wyglądam po przemianie, bo nigdy się nie przemieniałam i nawet nie zamierzam. Moje mirakulum zamieszkiwane jest przez kwami Nellę. Ojciec chce żebym pomogła mu zdobyć mirakulum biedronki i czarnego kota ale ja tego nie chcę , tak samo jak nie chcę być bohaterką. Dlatego nigdy się nie przemieniłam i nie mam zamiaru .Moja kwami jest miła , opiekuńcza ale bywa leniwa wiem o niej tylko tyle że żywi się Liczi i Truskawkami. Jutro miałam iść do nowej szkoły trochę się denerwuje. 22.06. Dzisiaj pierwszy dzień nowej szkoły gdy weszłam do klasy nauczycielka kazała mi się przedstawić. - Hej nazywam się Klarisa i ……- Tu się zawahałam nie byłam pewna czy wyjawić im kim jest mój ojciec , zawsze gdy omijałam ten fakt miałam poważne kłopoty Teraz postanowiłam powiedzieć prawdę- …i moim ojcem jest władca ciem- dokończyłam nie śmiało. Zerknęłam z pod oka na klasę moją uwagę przykuły dwie osoby. Pierwszą z nich była dziewczyna siedząca w drugiej ławce miała fiołkowe oczy i czarne włosy które pod światło wyglądały jakby były granatowe . Na uszach miała kolczyki łudząco podobne do tych biedronki , ale po dłuższej obserwacji uświadomiłam sobie że ta dziewczyna to MUSI być biedronka. Drugą osobą która przykuła moją uwagę przykuł blondyn o zielonych oczach na palcu miał pierścień podobny do tego który mój ojciec zawsze chciał zdobyć nie miałam wątpliwości ta dwójka to na 100% biedronka i czarny kot po załam ich po mirakulach i tym jak na mnie patrzyli. Zagadałam do nich na przerwie i przeprosiłam za wszystko co zrobił im mój ojciec. Nie wiedzieli o czym mówię a przynajmniej tak udawali .Więc dałam temu spokój ich kwami boże ich przestrzegli i świetnie sobie radzą z ukryciem tajemnicy. Kiedyś wyjawię im swoje tożsamości bo wiem że podkochują się w sobie i pomogę im w odkryciu ich tożsamości i stworzeniu z nich pary, żeby bardziej mi zaufali zaciągnęłam ich w ciemny zaułek i z mojej kiszeni wyleciała Nella następnie pokazałam im mirakulum i opowiedziałam im wszystko. Chyba mi uwierzyli tak mówiły ich oczy. Po tym zdarzeniu patrzyli na mnie jakbym była Ufo , duchem lub coś w tym stylu. W tym momencie usłyszałam krzyki wiedziałam, że to mój ojciec stworzył kolejnego złoczyńcę .Mar. i Adrien [ zanam ich imiona bo mi się przedstawili ] zmienili wyraz twarzy i pobiegli w dwie różne strony . Poszłam za Marinette , moje przypuszczenia okazały się słuszne zobaczyłam jak Marinette przemienia się w biedronkę , po chwili przemieniona Mar. wybiegła z ukrycia. Poszłam za nią by podpatrzeć jak sobie radzą posiadacze najsilniejszych mirakuli. Walka była super tylko zachowanie c.k bardzo mnie irytuje nie wiem jak biedronka czyli Mar z nim wytrzymuje. Nie mogłam patrzeć jak on się męczy więc postanowiłam go śledzić i tak zrobiłam .Szłam za Czarnym kotem i w tym przypadku również się nie pomyliłam Adrien to Czarny Kot .Postanowiłam mu pomóc w odkryciu tożsamości biedronki. Gdy on poszedł chyba do łazienki ja podeszłam do jego biurka i pomorzyłam na nim zdjęcie biedronki a obok zdjęcie Marinette i ukryłam się na jego balkonie. Gdy wyszedł z łazienki od razu podszedł do biurka zobaczył zdjęcia usiadł na fotelu i zaczął analizować zdjęcia a jego kwami za jadał się serem. Nie wiedziałam co mówi ale moja Nella przeleciała przez szybę i słyszała wszystko. Ja tylko widziałam zaskoczenie na jego twarzy . Nagle usłyszałam kroki Nella podleciała do mnie i uciekłyśmy do mojego domu. Ojciec zasypał mnie pytaniami co? Kiedy ? jak? Gdzie? I co tam w nowej szkole? Próbowałam ominąć fakt ,że chodzę do klasy z biedronką i czarnym kotem , ale nie jestem pewna czy ojciec się tego nie domyślił lub co gorsza nie przeczytał mojego pamiętnika. zgrozo to był by prawdziwy koszmar!!!!! Ale mój ojciec jest do tego zdolny i do wielu innych rzeczy też kiedyś na przykład grzebał mi w mojej prywatnej tajnej szafce. 23.06 2 Dzisiaj w szkole nie było ani Mar. i Adriena no nie dziwie się po tej wczorajszej walce z sługą mojego ojca jak mu tam było „żelaźniak „ czy jakoś tak . Ten sługa był bardzo silny i nie źle im dokopał aż miałam ochotę wejść na pole walki i im pomóc , ale wtedy mój plan by nie wypalił . Napisałam do Adriena sms-a oczywiście anonimowo , czy domyśla się kim jest biedronka. Odpisał mi bardzo szybko dziwne ,że odpisał obcej osobie. Napisał ,że ma pewne przypuszczenia , ale nic więcej nie chciał napisać. U słyszałam krzyki wiedziałam , że złoczyńca nie będzie czekać . Gdy byłam na miejscu bohaterowie już tam byli i walczyli. Po walce postanowiłam zrobić to co ostatnio z czarnym kotem , tylko biedronką. Poszłam za nią i gdy zniknęła w łazience weszłam do jej pokoju przez balkon na szczęście chyba przez 10 lat chodziłam na gimnastykę i takie przechodzenie przez balkony ,skakanie, wchodzenie na kilku piętrowe budynki i, czajenie się i takie tam to dla mnie kaszka z mleczkiem. Więc zrobiłam to w sekundy. Doczołgam się do biurka i położyłam 2 zdjęcia jedno przedstawiające Adriena a drugie przedstawiające Czarnego Kota. Po czym zrobiłam tak jak u czarnego kota czyli ja ukryłam się na balkonie a Nella weszła za manekina. 24.06. Cały czas starałam się by Adrien i Marrinette odkryli swoje małe sekreciki jednak są bardzo nie mądrzy a zwłaszcza Adrien bo Mari już ma pewne domysły, a on nic czarna Cziura nic zero . Już łatwiej było by nauczyć dinozaura sztuczek cyrkowych niż pokazać mu ,że swoją ukochaną widzi codziennie w szkole i co leprze ona też go kocha tylko w normalnym życiu. Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi 25.06. Dzisiaj ojciec zaprosił mnie do swojego gabinetu strasznie się denerwuje za każdym razem kiedy woła mnie do siebie działo się coś złego np. przeprowadzka , kiedyś śmierć mojej matki , kryzys rodzinny i tym podobne. Moje przypuszczenia okazały się słuszne . Ale to co usłyszałam dobiło mnie okazało się, że CZYTAŁ mój pamiętnik , nie tego było już za wiele on nie miał prawa czytać moich rzeczy. Dowiedział się kim jest biedronka i kot boje się , że może teraz ich przerobić na złoczyńcę . Boję się o nich muchę ich ostrzec. 26.06.1989 Znowu nie było Ayly i Nina więc poprosiłam by Mar i Adrien poszli ze mną na przerwie do biblioteki. Na przerwie zaprowadziłam ich do zaułka i powiedziałam ,że mój ojciec przeczytał mój pamiętnik i wie kim są bohaterowie. Momentalnie zbledli i próbowali zmylić mnie. Dla dobra sprawy musiałam wyjawić ich sekrety . Wyjęłam z torby zdjęcie biedronki i kota. Zdjęcie biedronki podałam Adrienowi i kazałam się przyjrzeć, Marinette kazałam zrobić to samo ze zdjęciem czarnego kota In Adrienem. Patrzyli się na siebie bardzo długo i chyba wreszcie zrozumieli . W tedy Adrien wykrzyknomł –Mar to ty jesteś biedronką , ale jak? No wiesz dostałam mirakulum i ot jestem biedronką.- odparła - Mar skoro ty jesteś biedronką to powiem ci coś co chciałem powiedzieć już dawno –ja….ja za kochałem się w osobie kryjącej się pod maską biedronki.- dokończył – wiesz ja odtrącałam c.k bo byłam zakochana w ….. tobie ale pod postacią zwykłego nastolatka, ale nie dlatego ,że jesteś modelem i Worgule .tylko dlatego , że jesteś miły, dobry ,opiekuńczy. Po tych słowach spojrzeli po sobie i wybuhneli śmiechem. Mar. mam pytanie czy……. - nie dokończył bo ona mu przerwała – jasne że tak to było moje najskrytsze marzenie – zawołała z wielkim entuzjazmem. Niestety takie chwile uwielbia mój ociec na szukanie złoczyńców i niestety nie pomyliłam się , chwilę później usłyszałam krzyki .Nasi bohaterowie przemienili się już razem, i wybiegli z za ściany i pobiegli za krzykami , tym razem ojciec dopadł jakiegoś wielkiego fana logiki i dał mu moc atakowania ludzi faktami. 27.06 3 Dzisiaj mam urodziny , nie mam za dużo przyjaciół. Więc impreza będzie kameralna , moimi gośćmi będą tylko Marinette , Adrien ,Ayla i Nino. Nie mogę się doczekać wieczornej imprezy. Wreszcie nadszedł wieczór goście już przyszli , więc postanowiłam ,że obejrzymy film. Wybraliśmy horror wiedziałam , że Mari. Boi się horrorów i będzie trzymać Adriena. Ayla i Nino byli bardzo zdziwieni ,że Mari. I Adrien są parą . Niestety podczas zabawy mój ojciec wszedł do pokoju spojrzał pełnym nienawiści wzrokiem na Mari. I Adriena siedzących obok mnie i szepnął – do padnę was biedronko i czarny kocie i w tedy sami oddacie mi swoje mirakula. Niestety powiedział to zbyt głośno tak, że siedzący nieco dalej Ayla i Nino usłyszeli to . Zobaczyłam jak twarze Adriena i Mari. Zmieniają się , bo kiedy w.c to mówił patrzył właśnie na nich. Gdy mój ojciec odszedł, przyjaciele zasypywali Mari. I Adriena pytaniam Jednak oni dobrze strzegli swoich tajemnic. 28.06. Właśnie trwałą walka biedronki i kota z kolejnym wysłannikiem mego ojca, bitwa była strasznie długa , bohaterowie przegrywali. Po chwili za uwarzyłam ,że złoczyńca uwięził czarnego kota i …….zdejmuje mu pierścień , widziałam jak biedronka stara się pokonać sługę mego ojca , ale to nic nie dawało. Chwilę później ona też była złapana. Wiedziałam co muszę zrobić , wbiegłam za najbliższy zaułeki i wypowiedziałam słowa- przemień mnie. I w tym momęcie rozbłysło szare światło i już miałam na sobie strój podobny do tego który nosił c.k tylko mój był szary w ciemne plamki , mój ogon był bardziej długi i puszysty niż ogon c.k a moje uszy były takie same , naszyjnik pozostał bez zmian. Na plecach miałam kołczan ze strzałami a w ręku trzymała łuk. Wiedziałam , że nie mam żądnych super mocy ,bo te mają tylko posiadacze najsilniejszych mirakuli. , ale mino wszystko było super. Wybiegłam z zaułu i pognałam w stronę złoczyńcy. Po chwili bohaterowie byli wolni i walczyli my z sługą mego ojca. Po walce przybiliśmy sobie żółwika , po tym biedronka i kot uciekli bo została minuta do zwrotnej przemiany. Gdy zwracałam do domu co chwila zaczepiali mnie reporterzy więc powiedziałam im ,że od dziś pomagam ale tylko pomagam biedronce i kotu w walce ze złem. Po drodze przemieniłam się powrotem i poszłam jak gdyby nigdy nic do domu . Gdy wróciłam do domu ojciec od razu zabrał mnie na przesłuchanie i nie był zadowolony , wręcz kipiał ze złości. 29.06.1989 Stało się coś strasznego , podczas walki oberwałam jakimś promieniem od złoczyńcy i wypaplałam ,że biedronka i kot w normalnym życiu są parą , dobrze że tylko to a nie na przykład ich tożsamości .Dobrze ,że w ostatniej chwili biedronka zabrała mnie w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce. Po walce każde z nas uciekło w inną stronę , gdy byłam blisko domu odmieniłam się.   30.06 Następnego dnia w szkole Ayla rozmawiała o walce biedronki i kota, w tedy przypomniała sobie o tym co mówiła nowa bohaterka- wiecie ,że biedronka i kot w normalnym życiu są parą – zawołała Spojrzeliśmy na siebie i uśmiechnęliśmy się – Wiemy zawołaliśmy chórem – z kąt przecierz jeszcze nie wstawiłam filmiku z tym na bloga – zawołała z podejrzeniem w głosie. Pociągnęliśmy ją w stronę zaułka w którym pokazałam Mari. I Adrienowi moją tożsamość. Ayla to co tutaj zobaczysz musi zostać w naszej 4 , tylko nie bądź zła – zawołała Mar. No dobrze –odparła Ayla troszę zaniepokojona. Wtedy z ukryć wyleciały nasze kwami. Ayla zrobiła wielkie oczy – Wy opiekujecie się kwami naszych bohaterów- zdołała wyjąkać. Nie – zawołaliśmy jednocześnie. Może ja to wytłumacze – zaproponowała Mari. Mówiąc to mrugnęła do nas wiedzieliśmy o co jej chodzi. Przemieniliśmy się na jej oczach . Ayla patrzyła na nas jak na jakiś kosmitów. Nie….nie wierze moij przyjaciele to paryscy bohaterowie - zawołała uradowana Ayla. ,Jak mogliście mi o tym nie powiedzieć , a zwłaszcza ty Mar. w końcu jesteśmy przyjaciółkami.- wykrzyczała wściekła Ayla. – U wierz ,że nie mogliśmy , gdybyśmy mogli to bym ci powiedziała- powiedziała Mar. a ja i Adrien zgodziliśmy się z nią. Wreszcie Ayla dała za wygraną i odpuściła nam i razem poszliśmy na lekcję. 01.07 Mój ojciec jest okropny , po tym jak wybrałam drogę dobra, jest dla mnie jeszcze bardziej okropny. Najpierw ojciec daje mi mirakulum , a potem wkurza się na mnie i zabrania mi się przemieniać. Jak zawsze nie posłuchałam ojca ,złamałam jego zakaz. Tym razem było o wiele gorzej , i był strasznie wkurzony. Do tego stopnia ,że kazał mi wyjechać z Paryża do Anglii do babci i to na zawsze. Byłam wściekła ale musiałam te emocje ukrywać bo mogła by mnie dopaść akuma ojca. Gdy byłam w pokoju zadzwoniłam do przyjaciół , a oni zjawili się dwie minuty później. Zaczęli mnie pocieszać , że w Anglii też potrzebny jest bohater. 02.06 Dzisiaj mam pojechać do Anglii , moi czterej przyjaciele przyszli mnie pożegnać , oczywiście Ayla wygadała Ninowi ,kim tak naprawę są biedronka i kot. Na szczęście tylko mu i nikomu innemu. No cóż pora złapać byka za rogi po czułym pożegnaniu wsiadłam na pokład mojego samolotu . CZĘŚĆ 4 JUŻ NIE DŁUGO POJAWI SIĘ W TYM OPKU. I DZIĘKI ZA UWAGĘ A oto część 4 02.07 Dzisiaj mój pierwszy dzięń w Anglii , od teraz zaczynam nowe życie. Wstałam ok. godziny 11.00 i zeszłam na śniadanie, stół , aż się uginał od pyszności : świeżych przetworów mlecznych , warzyw i owoców z domowego warzywniaka i ciepłego chleba upieczonego rano przez babcię. Babcia nazywa się Daria i mieszka na obrzeżach Anglii i prowadzi tam małe gospodarstwo. Po ogromnym śniadaniu poszłam pomóc babci w codziennej pracy w gospodarstwie, gdy skończyłam postanowiłam poćwiczyć zadania z lekcji gimnastyki na które chodzę od nie mała 10 lat. Niestety to nie było mi dane bo właśnie gdy zaczynałam ćwiczenia usłyszałam krzyki ludzi podobne do tych Paryskich gdy mój ojciec znajdował złoczyńców. Nie wiedziałam czy Anglia ma swoich obrońców ale moja intuicja mówiła mi, że to czas na pierwszą w mym życiu przemianę, pobiegłam do najbliższego zaułka i zawołam - Nella przemień minie - ponieważ jeszcze nie wymyśliłam niczego lepszego. CZĘŚĆ 5 JUŻ NIE DŁUGO POJAWI SIĘ W TYM OPKU Po chwili wybiegłam z zaułka przemieniona i od razu wpadłam na jakiegoś chłopaka w brązowej masce i w kostiumie tego samego koloru. - Wybacz- powiedziałam - to ja przepraszam nie zauważyłem cię , a tak wogóle to jestem brązowy miś , ty .- spytał mnie chłopak - ja nazywam się szara żbiczyca , i mam pytanie czy to pierwszy taki atak. spytałam misia. - Tak nigdy przedtem nic podobnego się nie działo- poimformował mnie chłopak. To co pora ruszać do walki i wystrzeliłam strzałę która wbiła się w mur są średniego budynku. Po chwili walczyliśmy z Mrocznym Życzeniem. Po 30 minutach pokonaliśmy sługę ....... no cóż nawet nie wiemy jak on się nazywa i jakie ma zdolności , wiem tylko tyle że jest kimś podobnym do mojego ojca nawet używa takich samych akum. Odkryłam , że moje strzały oczyszczają akumy , służą mi do przemieszczania i do walki , a zmieniają się gdy o tym pomyślę. Po walce przybiłam żółwia z misiem i zobaczyłam , że wszystkie szkody zostały naprawione , gdy to zrobiłam uciekła , nie dlatego ,że brakowało mi czasu tylko musiałam na spokojnie przemyśleć. Weszłam za ten sam zaułek co przed przemiana i stałam się sobą . Pobiegłam do babci, po obiedzie poszła, do pokoju aby rozpocząć walkę z pudłami , kartonami , pudełeczkami itp. Nella narciarz zażądała się truskawkami a później spała a ja urządzałam swój nowy pokój. Po kilku godzinach udało mi się jako tako rozpakować rzeczy które przywiozłam z Paryża. Niestety musiałam iść spać bo jutro musiałam iść do szkoły 03.06 Weszłam do kasy i znowu się zaczęło - powiedz nam o sobie-poprosiła pani- dobrze a więc nazywam się klarosa mieszkam tu od niedawna przeprowadziła się tutaj bo mój ojciec Paryski w.c wkurzył się na mnie i ......- spojrzałam na klasę wszyscy razem z panią patrzyli na mnie z niedowierzaniem. - no dobrze klaroso usiądź koło Zosi - mówiąc to wskazała mi drogą łaskę zaprzyjaźniłyśmy się od razu okazało się , że jest fanką moich paryskich znajomych.Jakoś dotarła pod wzrokiem ucznia pewnie nie jedno słyszeli o moim ojcu , gdy tylko zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę wybiegłam z kasy i usiadła na parapecie, chwilę potem zauważyłam ,że koło minę siedzi chłopak podobny do brązowego misia nie powiem był nawet ładny , no i stało sië zakochała się , na moją twarz wypełzł wielki rumieniec , a gdy miałam się oderwać z moich ust wydobyć się bełkot. No pięknie teraz jeszcze będę się jąkać , co prawda mniej niż Mari. ale jednak. Naradzie to tyle bo nie mam pomysłu na ciąg dalszy jakby ktoś miał jaki kółkiem pomysł to proszę o w wsparcie piszcie swoje pomysły w kom Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania